Me the Demon PO POLSKU
by Vicaa344
Summary: No cóż... Moja pierwsza historia... Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Wiem, generalnie to się powinno nazywać "Demonstuck", ale widziałam już podobny tytuł. I jeśli jest do czegoś podobne - sorry, po prostu napisałam co chciałam. Jeśli są jakieś podobieństwa do innego opowiadania, to nie moja wina. Ani niczyja. Nie podoba się? To nie czytaj. Walcie się Hate'erzy!
1. Chapter 1

Nazywam się Cady Terrinn. "Urodziłam się" na świecie, po którym chodziły demony. No właśnie... Jestem właśnie jednym z nich. Tylko, że ja jestem trochę _inna_ od większości demonów. Różnica polega na tym, że ja mam skrzydła. Niewiele jest takich jak ja. Poza tym jestem jeszcze bardziej "wyjątkowa", ponieważ mogę je ukryć. Sprawić, że znikną i pojawią się kiedy będę tego chciała.

Pierwotnie mieszkałam w Polsce. Dużo podróżowałam i uczyłam się nowych języków. Byłam ciekawa świata. Tylko, że w Polsce nikt nie uważał tego za słuszne. Byłam tam sama. Postanowiłam więc, że polecę do Ameryki. Bardzo długo szukałam miejsca dla siebie, ale w końcu je znalazłam. Przygarnęła mnie pewna rodzina demonów. Na początku trochę byli zaskoczeni moimi skrzydłami i umiejętnościami. Ale zaakceptowali mnie i teraz jestem członkiem ich rodziny. Najstarszy i najsilniejszy z nich jest Dirk Strider. Zdaje się, że jest głową rodziny. Drugim z silniejszych demonów jest Roxy Lalonde. Jest ekto-siostrą Dirka. I w końcu mamy ich "dzieci". W zasadzie to ich młodsze rodzeństwo, Dave oraz Rose. No i doszłam ja. Nareszcie odnalazłam swoją _rodzinę_.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasz dom nie był zbyt wielki. Nie potrzebowaliśmy większego. Miał dwa piętra. Na parterze był salon. Nie potrzebowaliśmy kuchni tak jak ludzie. Na piętrze zaś były sypialnie. Każdy miał własną.

Właśnie leżałam na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami, kiedy usłyszałam kroki na korytarzu. Nadchodził Dirk. Mam bardzo czuły słuch i szybko nauczyłam się rozróżniać kroki.

Drzwi lekko się uchyliły i usłyszałam głos Dirka.

-Już czas Cady. - Powiedział.

-Już idę Dirk. - Odpowiedziałam bez otwierania oczu.

Szybko usiadłam i uniosłam powieki. Założyłam okulary i podniosłam się z łóżka.

Oczywiście nie potrzebowałam tych śmiesznych szkiełek, ale polubiłam je. Te dwa małe kwadraciki były bardzo przydatne. W ten sposób łatwo można zmylić człowieka. Demony nie potrzebują okularów, więc ich nie noszą. Poza tym udało mi się sprawić, że "ukrywały" moje oczy. Naturalnie jak każdy mojej rasy miałam pionowe źrenice jak u kota. Z kolei te okulary sprawiały, że wyglądały jak zwykłe ludzkie oczy.

Szybko "wyjęłam" (tak to sobie nazwałam) swoje skrzydła. Otworzyłam okno i wyskoczyłam przez nie.

Wzbiłam się wysoko w powietrze. Uwielbiałam latać.

Nagle usłyszałam z dołu:

-Cady! Nie teraz! Później sobie polatasz! - Wołał Dirk. Oczywiście mógł po prostu to powiedzieć jak przy zwykłej rozmowie. I tak bym go usłyszała.

Zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam w dół. Wyglądał jak mrówka z tej wysokości. Zwinęłam skrzydła i zaczęłam spadać. Starałam się to zrobić jak najszybciej. I kiedy ziemia była już bardzo blisko, szybko wychamowałam i wylądowałam na przeciwko Dirka.

-Cady melduje się na stanowisku! - Zasalutowałam z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Spocznij żołnieżu. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Dirk. - Widzę, że nadal nosisz te śmieszne szkiełka.

-Przyzwyczaiłam się do nich. Poza tym są bardzo przydatne. - Powiedziałam patrząc w jego świecące się, pomarańczowe oczy demona.

-No dobrze. - Powiedział i zwrócił mnie twarzą w stronę jakiegoś chłopca. -To twój dzisiejszy cel. Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz. Widać, że szczeniak jest niedoświadczony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta sama noc, parę minut wcześniej...**

-Dobrze John. Ja pójdę w lewo, a ty w prawo. Spotykamy się tutaj za jakieś 10 minut i idziemy dalej.-Powiedziała Jane.-Tylko uważaj na siebie, błagam.

-Oczywiście, że będę uważał. O to akurat nie musisz się martwić.- Odprałem z lekkim uśmiechem.


	4. Chapter 4

"Schowałam" skrzydła i skryłam się w cieniu tuż za chłopakiem. Nagle się odwrócił. Zauważył moje lekko żarzące się błękitem oczy.

-Lepiej nie podchodź! Inaczej strzelę! - Krzyknął.

-Hej! Hej! Nie strzelaj! - Odpowiedziałam wychodząc z cienia. - Jestem jedną z was!

Chłopak przyjżał mi się uważnie. Widział, że miałam okulary i moje źrenice były okrągłe. Opóścił pistolet.

-Kim jesteś? I czemu mam Ci ufać? Pewnie to podstęp! - Krzyknął i szybko podniósł pistolet.

-He he... Bardzo bystry jesteś jak na człowieka. - Odpowiedziałam zdejmując okulary. - Jeszcze żaden z was się nie zorientował.

Zrobiłam krok w jego stronę.

-Ostrzegam! Nie podchodź! Bo strzelę! - Krzyknął. Bardzo się trząsł.

-Ok. Dawaj. - Powiedziałam. - Strzelaj.

Chłopak nacisnął spust, ale nic się nie stało. Z przerażeniem powtórzył ruch kilka razy. Nic.

-Chyba nie masz już amunicji. - Powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niego. Skoczyłam i przygwoździłam go do ziemi. Zaczął się szarpać. - Nie ruszaj się to będzie mniej bolało. - Powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy. Przyjżał mi się uważnie. "W sumie... Trochę szkoda by było go zabijać... Całkiem ładny jest." pomyślałam.

-Co? - Spytałam.

-Czemu... mi to powiedziałaś... tak jakbyś...

-Jakbym co? Nie chciała Cię zabić? Hah! Nie wydaje mi się wiesz? Pachniesz bardzo... _smakowicie_...- Powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Pachniał na prawdę _przepysznie_.

Usłyszeliśmy krzyk z pobliskiego budynku. Chłopak mnie kopnął i przewróciłam się uwalniając go z uścisku. Szczeniak szybko się podniósł i pobiegł w kierunku źródła krzyku.

Podniosłam się i założyłam z powrotem okulary. "Wyjęłam" skrzydła i wzbiłam się w powietrze. "Cholera! Dirk będzie na mnie zły. Taka łatwa misja, a ja musiałam ją zwalić!" pomyślałam złoszcząc się na siebie. Wylądowałam na dachu jakiegoś bloku. Rozejrzałam się i stwierdziłam, że będę krążyć nad budynkiem, z którego dobiegł krzyk. Byłam pewna, że Dirk akurat wykonywał swoje zadanie.


	5. Chapter 5

-Jade! - Krzyknąłem. Właśnie wszedłem do pokoju na najwyższym piętrze jednego z budynków. W prawym kącie stała, z zamkniętymi oczami, sparaliżowana strachem Jade. Na lewo zobaczyłem jak jeden z demonów dopadł Jake'a i teraz trzymał go za szyję przyciskając do ściany. Demon spojrzał się w moją stronę.

-No proszę... Widzę, że Cady nie wypełniła swojej misji... - Powiedział demon puszczając nieprzytomnego Jake'a na podłogę. Przylgnąłem do ściany i patrzyłem z przerażeniem jak demon powoli się do mnie zbliża. Następnie złapał moją twarz i powiedział:

-No cóż... W takim razie ja będę musiał Cię zabić. - Powiedział demon wbijając paznokieć w mój policzek. W następnej chwili nie miałem pojęcia co się stało. Coś wleciało przez okno i uderzyło demona.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trochę wcześniej...**

Latałam sobie nad budynkiem, kiedy usłyszałam strzał. Ktoś trafił mnie w skrzydło. Straciłam równowagę i zaczęłam spadać. Wpadłam przez okno do jednego z pomieszczeń. Znajdował się w nim Dirk, z którym się zderzyłam. Przez impet mojego uderzenia, Dirk przeleciał przez pokój i rozbił ścianę. Wypadł poza budynek, ale w ostatniej chwili się złapał. Ja wylądowałam tuż obok tego chłopaka, którego wcześniej miałam zabić. Rozejżałam się i zawachałam. Zabić chłopca, czy uratować Dirka?

Zdecydowałam się w ostatniej chwili. Zdążyłam złapać Dirka tuż po tym jak się puścił. Niestety był dla mnie trochę za ciężki i pociągnął mnie ze sobą. Złapałam go drugą ręką i starałam się jakoś zamortyzować upadek machając zdrowym skrzydłem. Kiedy już byliśmy blisko ziemi, puściłam go i przejechałam na plecach kawałek, pod koniec uderzając się głową w pobliski budynek. Podniosłam się powoli do pozycji siedzącej trzymając się za głowę.

-Nic Ci nie jest? - Spytał Dirk pomagając mi wstać.

-Nie... Chyba nie. - Odparłam.

-Czemu tak nagle wpadłaś przez okno?

-Krążyłam nad tym budynkiem, dopóki ktoś mi nie przestrzelił skrzydła. - Powiedziałam pokazując zranione skrzydło. Widniała w nim dość spora dziura. Z jej obrzeży powoli spływała (naturalnie) czarna krew.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiedy demony wypadły przez dziurę z budynku, pomogłem Jade podnieść Jake'a. Powoli wyszliśmy z budynku, uważając żeby coś mu się po drodze nie stało. Przy wyjściu czekała na nas Jane.

-Co się stało? - Spytała. Spojrzała na Jake'a i na mój policzek. - _Szybko_. Wracamy do domu.


	8. Chapter 8

Po powrocie do domu, Roxy delikatnie zmyła krew z mojego skrzydła i zszyła dziurę. Trochę bolało, ale dzielnie to zniosłam.

-No. Skończone. - Powiedziała Roxy klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. - Przez najbliższy tydzień nie wolno Ci latać.

-Co? Tydzień bez latania? Nie wytrzymam tak długo! - Krzyknęłam.

-Ten tydzień i tydzień po zdjęciu szwów. Musi się to pożądnie zagoić. A teraz je "schowaj".

-Ale!

-Zero latania! Zmykaj do pokoju i odpocznij.

Pobiegłam na górę do pokoju strasznie zła na Roxy. Zatrzasnęłam drzwi za sobą i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Przez chwilę krzyczałam w poduszkę. "To nie sprawiedliwe! Nie moja wina, że ktoś mnie postrzelił!" Po dziesięciu minutach usłyszałam kroki Dave'a i Rose. Usiadłam.

-Wejdźcie. - Powiedziałam jeszcze zanim zapukali. Najpierw weszła Rose, a Dave tuż za nią zamykając drzwi.

-Chcieliśmy zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku. - Powiedziała Rose z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Usiadła obok mnie na łóżku. Dave oparł się o ścianę przy drzwiach.

-Nic nie jest w porządku. - Mruknęłam odwracając wzrok.

-Co się takiego stało? - Spytał Dave. Spojrzałam na niego ze złością.

-_Co się stało?_ Nie mogę latać przez dwa najbliższe tygodnie! To się stało! - Odpowiedziałam ze złością. Rose już otwierała usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale jej przerwałam. Wstałam i podeszłam do okna. Oparłam ręce o parapet i powiedziałam:

-Nawet nic nie mów. I tak mnie nikt nie zrozumie. Wy nie macie skrzydeł. Nie wiecie jak to jest. - Powiedziałam ze smutkiem. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Rose podeszła do mnie.

-Masz rację. Nie wiemy. Dlatego do Ciebie przyszliśmy. Żebyś nam to opisała jeśli możesz. Jak będziemy wiedzieć więcej, może będziemy mogli Ci jakoś pomóc. - Powiedziała. Spojrzałam na nią.

-Nie tak prosto to opisać tak po prostu słowami. Trzeba to poczuć na własnej skórze.

-Proszę. Spróbuj. Co zazwyczaj czujesz podczas lotu?

-Ja... To jest... _cudowne_... Zawsze czuję się _wolna_. Nikt mnie nie trzyma. Mogę zrobić co tylko chcę. I... _Wiatr_... Wydaje się, że _mówi_... Rozmawia ze mną... - Powiedziałam patrząc przez okno i wyobrażając to sobie. - Ale teraz jestem tego pozbawiona. - Dodałam ze smutkiem odwracając się twarzą do moich słuchaczy. Na dłuższą chwilę nastala cisza. Nikt nie chciał nic powiedzieć.

W końcu Dave powiedział:

-No dobrze. W takim razie...

-W takim razie ty siedzisz cicho zanim coś palniesz. - Powiedziała Rose. - Słuchaj Cady. Może... Może to i dobrze, że nie możesz teraz latać. Przez te dwa tygodnie możesz się nauczyć żyć _bez skrzydeł_. A gdybyś je straciła _na zawsze_? Wiedziałabyś co robić. A gdy będziesz już mogła latać, docenisz je bardziej. Pojedynczy lot sprawi Ci więcej radości niż wcześniej.

Trawiłam przez chwilę wypowiedź Rose. Spojrzałam jej w oczy.

-Może i masz rację. - Powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem. - Tak. Masz całkowitą rację Rose. Dziękuję Ci. - Dodałam i ją przytuliłam.

-Nie ma za co, Cady. Musimy się nawzajem wspierać.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i podeszłam do Dave'a.

-Tobie też dziękuję. - Powiedziałam przytulając go.

-Za co? - Spytał trochę zaskoczony.

Zaśmiałam się.

-Nie wiem. Po prostu. Za bycie _cool_.


	9. Chapter 9

Minęły dwa tygodnie. W tym czasie nauczyłam się bardzo wiele. Z kolei Rose miała całkowitą rację. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie cieszyłam po jednym, małym kółku w powietrzu.

Następnej nocy, gdy przelatywałam nad miastem, znowu zauważyłam tego chłopaka, którego miałam zabić. Wylądowałam kawałek za nim. Odwrócił się.

-Ty! Kim jesteś!? - Krzyknął. Unosząc pistolet.

"Schowałam" skrzydła i odpowiedziałam:

-Spokojnie. Nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić.

-O serio!? Jakoś Ci nie wierzę!

-Nie jestem jak inne demony. - Powiedziałam spokojnie.

-Łał! Masz skrzydła! Wielka mi różnica _demonie_!

-Zanim wyciągniesz pochopne wnioski, pozwól że najpierw się przedstawię: Cady Terrinn. Do usług. - Powiedziałam kłaniając się lekko.

-Na co mi twoje imię? I jeszcze to całe "do usług". I tak mnie nie przekonasz. Jesteś zwykłym mordercą!

-Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie...

-Nie! Nie będę słuchać jakiegoś Szatańskiego Pomiota! - Krzyknął i wystrzelił z pistoletu. Upadłam na ziemię. Trafił mnie w ramię. Trochę bolało, ale nie była to dla mnie jakaś straszna rana. Trochę poboli i przestanie. W tym czasie Dave wyskoczył z cienia i uderzył chłopaka w głowę sprawiając, że stracił przytomność.

-Dzięki Dave, ale bym sobie poradziła. - Powiedziałam.

-Nie sądzę. Ostatnio coś dajesz ciała, wiesz? - Odparł.

-Dobra zabierzmy go na razie do nas. Mam nadzieję, że się ocknie zanim Dirk i Roxy wrócą.

Gdy dotarliśmy do domu, Rose już na nas czekała.

-Coś się stało? - Spytała.

-Dave oczywiście musiał walnąć chłopaka w głowę. - Odpowiedziałam.

-On Cię zaatakował. - Wytłumaczył się Dave.

-Łał. Dostałam w ramię. No i? - Powiedziałam.

-Upadłaś na ziemię. Widziałem.

-Bo strzelił. Z pistoletu. A ten pocisk jednak musiał mieć jakąś siłę. W końcu to pocisk.

-Dobrze. Już starczy tego. Dave, połóż go proszę na kanapie. Dziękuję. - Powiedziała Rose. - Chodź Cady. Trzeba Ci wyjąć ten pocisk.

-Fakt. Trochę uwiera. Dzięki Rose.

-A ty Dave... Po prostu zajmij się sobą. Tylko nie ruszaj tego dzieciaka. - Zwróciła się do Dave'a, który odwrócił się na pięcie w stronę schodów.

-Tylko powiedzcie kiedy się obudzi. - Mruknął i poszedł na górę.


	10. Chapter 10

Po jakimś czasie chłopak się obudził. Podeszłam do niego, a Rose zawołała Dave'a, który cały czas siedział w swoim pokoju.

-Gdzie jestem? - Spytał chłopak.

-Nieważne. Słuchaj. Przepraszam Cię za to całe zajście na ulicy. - Powiedziałam.

-Sorry koleś. Strzeliłeś do niej. - Powiedział Dave.

-Dave! - Syknęła Rose.

-No co? To prawda.

-Ech... No dobrze. Już po wszystkim. Ale teraz muszę Cię odprowadzić do domu. - Powiedziałam podając chłopakowi rękę żeby pomóc mu wstać.

-Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - Syknął. Wstał. Zachwiał się. I z powrotem upadł na kanapę.

-Ech... Ludzie. - Westchnęłam. Podniosłam go i postawiłam na podłodze. Przytrzymałam go żeby nie upadł i wyprowadziłam z domu.

-Dobra, gdzie mieszkasz?

-Czemu miałbym Ci powiedzieć?

-Bo chcę Ci pomóc. Poza tym nie poradziłbyś sobie o tej porze. Za dużo się tu kręci demonów.

Zawachał się. Widać, że mi zaczynał trochę wierzyć.

-No cóż... Nie pamiętam nazwy ulicy... Ani nawet numeru... Zazwyczaj jest ktoś ze mną, kto wie jak dotrzeć do domu. - Powiedział.

-Ech... No dobra. Jakoś sobie poradzimy. - Westchnęłam. "Wyjęłam" skrzydła, złapałam go pod pachami i wzbiłam się z nim w powietrze. Na początku chłopak trochę krzyczał, ale z czasem się uspokoił.

-No dobrze. Rozejrzyj się. Widzisz gdzieś swój dom? - Spytałam.

-Tak. To ten na wzgórzu. - Odpowiedział po chwili. - A tak przy okazji, jestem John. John Egbert.

-Miło mi Cię poznać John. Muszę przyznać, że załkiem nieźle sobie radzisz z bronią.

-Cóż... Dzięki... Chyba. - Odparł.

Po paru minutach lotu, dotarliśmy na miejsce. Postawiłam Johna na dachu i wylądowałam obok niego.

-No dobrze. W takim razie... Do zobaczenia John. - Powiedziałam. Zamierzałam właśnie odejść kiedy John powiedział:

-Cady. Dziękuję Ci. Ale... Skoro jesteś demonem, dlaczego mi pomagasz?

Popatrzyłam się na niego. Zawachałam się.

-Cóż... Jestem po prostu... _inna_... Nie lubię zbytnio zabijać ludzi. Ale nic na to nie poradzę. Czymś muszę się żywić. - Odpowiedziałam. Miałam już odchodzić kiedy naszła mnie pewna myśl. Szybko podeszłam do Johna i pocałowałam go w policzek.

-No to... Na razie John... - I odleciałam w stronę domu.

"Boże... Czemu ja to zrobiłam? Na pewno nic do mnie nie czuje! Jaka ja jestem głupia! Tak na prawdę go nie znam! Dopiero co poznałam jego imię! Ale... On mi zaufał... No może nie całkowicie, ale przynajmniej wie, że go nie skrzywdzę. Ani jego rodziny..." Byłam trochę zła na siebie. W dodatku byłam głodna. Od jakichś dwóch nocy nic nie jadłam. Zaburczało mi w brzuchu. "Na szczęście udało mi się opanować na tyle, że John wrócił do domu w jednym kawałku." Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie.

Szybko zaczęłam szukać jakiegoś człowieka na przekąskę. Niestety nikogo nie znalazłam. Ech... No trudno... Kolejny dzień bez jedzenia...

Kiedy wróciłam do domu, Rose zwróciła na mnie uwagę.

-Dobrze się czujesz? Kiedy ostatnio jadłaś? Masz czarne oczy.

No tak... "Czarne oczy". Zawsze gdy demon nie jadł od dłuższego czasu, białka jego oczu zmieniały kolor na czarny. Całkowicie o tym zapomniałam.

Spojrzałam na nią.

-Jakieś... Dwie noce temu... - Odpowiedziałam.

-Całkowicie zapominasz o jedzeniu. Jeszcze trochę i się zagłodzisz. - Powiedziała Rose z zatroskaniem. - Nie martw się. Zaraz Ci coś dam do przegryzienia. Zawsze mam coś na czarną godzinę.

Rose poszła na górę, a ja w tym czasie usiadłam na kanapie obok Dave'a, który grał na konsoli.

-To wszystko przez tego chłopaka... - Mruknął Dave. - Gdybyś go zabiła za pierwszym razem... Głupi smarkacz.

-Hej! Wcale nie jest głupi! I nie nazywaj go smarkaczem! Ma na imię John! Poza tym jest jedynym człowiekiem, który od razu odkrył, że jestem demonem. Jego pierwszego nie zmyliły moje okulary. - Warknęłam. Dave spojrzał na mnie. Świdrował mnie wzrokiem. Może nie widziałam tego przez jego okulary, ale to czułam.

-Czemu go tak bronisz? Przecież to zwykły człowiek. Zakochałaś się, czy co?

Szybko odwróciłam twarz w inną stronę. Tak żeby nie zobaczył rumieńca.

-Wcale nie! Nie zakochałam się!

Dave spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie (tak przynajmniej mi się wydawało).

-A jesteś pewna? - Spytał.

-Tak, jestem pewna! - Krzyknęłam odwracając się w jego stronę. W tym samym czasie Rose weszła do salonu.

-Czego jesteś pewna? - Spytała.

-Rose. Cady się zakochała.

-Wcale nie! - Krzyknęłam.

-Na prawdę? - Spytała całkowicie mnie ignorując. - A kto jest tym szczęściarzem?

-Nikt! Wcale się nie zakochałam! - Krzyknęłam.

-Zakochała się w tym ludzkim dzieciaku.

-Wcale nie! - Wrzasnęłam i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju.


	11. Chapter 11

Po jakiejś pół godzinie usłyszałam kroki Rose na korytarzu.

-Nie mam teraz humoru Rose. Idź sobie. - Powiedziałam.

-Cady, chcę tylko porozmawiać. Proszę. Mogę wejść? - Zapytała Rose przez drzwi. Westchnęłam.

-No dobrze...

Rose weszła do pokoju i usiadła na łóżku (ja siedziałam przy oknie).

-Słuchaj Cady. Przepraszam Cię za to w salonie. Przepraszam Cię za nas oboje. Za mnie i tego niewdzięcznika Dave'a. Bardzo Cię proszę. Nie gniewaj się. Nie chciałam Cię urazić. - Powiedziała Rose. Spojrzałam na nią ze łzami w oczach.

-Proszę Cady. Nie płacz. - Poprosiła Rose.

-Jak mam nie płakać? Nie wiesz, co ja teraz czuję.

-W takim razie mi powiedz.

-Ja... N-nie potrafię Ci tego opisać... Jeśli b-bym spróbowała, n-nic byś nie z-z-zrozumiała... - Wyjąkałam.

-To ten chłopiec. Prawda? Ten, co mu pomogłaś. Widziałam jak na niego patrzysz... _Spodobał Ci się_.

-John.

-Słucham?

-Ma na imię John... I... Boże... - Zasłoniłam twarz dłońmi i dodałam - Czemu ja jestem taka głupia... Przecież ja go tak na prawdę nie znam... I-I... - Zająknęłam się i zaczęłam szlochać.

-Hej. Hej! Cady! Proszę, uspokój się. Przestań płakać. Wcale nie jesteś głupia. Jesteś naprawdę mądra i inteligentna. Świat _nie_ jest idealny. _Nikt_ nie jest. Wiele osób zakochało się od tak zwanego "Pierwszego Wejrzenia". Kto wie? Może i on Cię w ten sposób polubi. Pamiętaj. _Nie jesteś sama_. Zawsze możesz się zwrócić o pomoc do mnie. Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Powiedziała uspokajająco Rose. W trakcie jej przemowy przestałam szlochać i spojrzałam na nią. Otarłam krwisto-czerwone łzy (naturalny kolor u demonów) i uśmiechęłam się to niej.

-Dziękuję Ci Rose. Jesteś najlepszą siostrą jaką kiedykolwiek miałam. - Powiedziałam. Podeszłam do Rose i ją przytuliłam.

-Nie ma sprawy, Cady. _Pamiętaj_. Nie jesteś sama. Nigdy nie będziesz. No dobrze, ale teraz chyba powinnaś coś zjeść, wiesz? - Odpowiedziała i podała mi mały pakunek.

-Naprawdę. Dziękuję Ci. Za wszystko. - Powiedziałam kiedy wychodziła.

Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, spojrzałam na paczkę. Bardzo ładnie z niej pachniało. Zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam jeść.


	12. Chapter 12

U Johna...

Cady podeszła do mnie i pocałowała w policzek. Następnie odleciała. Patrzyłem przez chwilę jak znika pomiędzy budynkami miasta. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Po prostu stałem na tym dachu jak słup soli. Powoli podniosłem rękę i dotknąłem pocałowanego policzka. To było takie nieoczekiwane. "Czemu to zrobiła? Czyżby do mnie coś czuła?" Z tą myślą zszedłem z dachu i wdrapałem się przez okno do mojego pokoju. Usiadłem na łóżku i przez chwilę rozmyślałem. "Czy ona coś serio do mnie czuje? Przecież ledwo się znamy... Ale... Ona jest... _Ładna_... Zaraz. Co? Ja serio to pomyślałem? O rany... Chyba to jednak nie jest platoniczne uczucie..." Popatrzyłem na zegar. Było już bardzo późno. Szybko przebrałem się w piżamę i położyłem do łóżka. Długo jeszcze nie mogłem zasnąć. Cały czas myślałem... _O niej_...


	13. Chapter 13

Przez chwilę patrzyłam na wschodzące słońce. Za jakąś godzinę miało się ściemnić na dobre. Jestem jednym z niewielu demonów, którym aż tak słońce nie przeszkadza. Naturalnie demony stawały się zmęczone i lekko zaspane gdy wstawało słońce. Dla nas dzień jest jak ludzka noc. Oczywiście wtedy nie śpimy. Nie potrzebujemy snu. A łóżka? Mamy je tylko żeby mieć gdzie się wygodnie położyć. Nic więcej.

Mi nie robiło zbytnio różnicy czy była noc czy dzień. Zazwyczaj dzień miałam tylko dla siebie. Wylatywałam z pokoju i poznawałam okolicę.

Ale dzisiaj było trochę inaczej. Zamiast polecieć w jakieś ciekawe miejsce, dotarłam do domu Johna. Szybko "schowałam" skrzydła, żeby nikt z jego rodziny się nie zorientował, że nie jestem człowiekiem. Powoli kroczyłam w stronę drzwi frontowych. Zatrzymałam się. Widziałam jak drzwi się otwierają i wychodzi John z jakąś dziewczyną. Ukłuło mnie trochę uczucie zazdrości. "A co jeśli to jest jego dziewczyna?".

John spojrzał w moją stronę i mi pomachał z uśmiechem. Odmachałam mu. Zaczęłam mu iść na spotkanie.

-Hej Cady. - Powiedział na przywitanie.

-Witaj John. - Odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem.

-Znacie się? - Spytała dziewczyna.

-Niedawno się poznaliśmy. Jade, poznaj proszę Cady. Cady, to jest moja siostra Jade. - Przedstawił nas. Trochę mi ulżyło. Więc to nie była jego dziewczyna. Świetnie!

-Miło mi Cię poznać Cady. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem Jade. Wyciągnęła w moją stronę rękę.

-Mi Ciebie również Jade. - Przywitałam się ściskając jej rękę. Starałam się to zrobić najlżej jak tylko potrafiłam. Demony są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi i mogą ich łatwo zranić poprzez "lekkie" szturchnięcie.

-Gdzie idziecie? - Zapytałam.

-Na spacer. Po prostu przejść się po okolicy. - Odpowiedział John.

-Mogę się do was dołączyć?

-Jasne. Czemu nie. - Zgodził się John. - No chyba, że Jade nie chce.

-Nie tam! Jak zwykle jakieś głupoty wygadujesz. Jak chcesz to możesz iść. - Powiedziała Jade z uśmiechem. Odwróciłam się w tą samą stronę co oni i szłam tak z nimi po lewej Johna (po jego prawej oczywiście była Jade). Wesoło rozmawialiśmy po drodze i pozdrawialiśmy różnych ludzi po drodze.

Było przyjemnie ciepło. Za niedługo miało przyjść lato. Dni stawało się dłuższe. A to oznaczało mniejszą działalność demonów. Zawsze w okresie letnim panował u nas (demonów) lekki niedostatek. No cóż. Takie życie.

Odłączyłam się od rozmowy i podziwiałam okolicę. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam takiego piękna. Wszystko przez zmianę perspektywy. Zamiast oglądać wszystko z góry, patrzyłam na to jak zwykły człowiek. Po prostu... Czułam się jak... _Jeden z nich_...

W pewnym momencie się zatrzymałam i przez chwilę patrzyłam na małe dziecko biegnące z latawcem. To było na prawdę _fascynujące_.

-Hm? Cady? Czemu się zatrzymałaś? - Spytał John. Oderwałam wzrok od chłopca.

-Coś tylko przykuło mój wzrok. To wszystko. - Odpowiedziałam patrząc na Johna.

-Lepiej nie zostawaj w tyle. Wracamy już do domu. Za niedługo się ściemni i stanie się na prawdę niebezpiecznie. - Powiedziała Jade.

-Jasne. Już idę.


	14. Chapter 14

Gdy doszliśmy do ich domu, słońce właśnie zachodziło. Przytuliłam ich na pożegnanie.

-Spotkamy się na dachu. - Szepnęłam Johnowi do ucha.

Odwróciłam i zaczęłam iść w stronę miasta. A kiedy byłam pewna, że mnie nikt nie zobaczy, szybko "wyjęłam" skrzydła i poleciałam z powrotem w stronę domu Johna. Wylądowałam na dachu. Czekałam przez parę minut, aż w końcu pojawił się John.

-Witam ponownie John. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

-Czemu tak po prostu z nami poszłaś? Poza tym, chyba powinnaś była być wtedy w domu. Demony ponoć nie lubią słońca.

-Ja lubię słońce. Jak już wcześniej mówiłam, jestem inna niż reszta demonów. Bardzo niewiele jest takich jak ja. - Wyjaśniłam.

-Aha... No tak.

Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Następnie podeszłam do niego i przytuliłam. John był na początku trochę zmieszany, ale odwzajemnił uścisk. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on do mnie.

-Wiesz... Pamiętasz jak się nagle zatrzymałam podczas spaceru? - Spytałam. John kiwną głową w odpowiedzi. - Otóż... Zainteresowało mnie małe dziecko z latawcem. Było takie... _szczęśliwe_. Odwróciła mnie taka niby błachostka. Oczywiście nie raz widziałam bawiące się dzieci. Ale z powietrza. Wtedy, na spacerze, było tak inaczej... tak _pięknie_... Poczułam się naprawdę tak jakbym była _człowiekiem_...

Kiedy skończyłam, John wpatrywał się we mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Na-na prawdę? Jak... człowiek? Jak to? - Spytał zszokowany.

-No tak to. - Powiedziałam odwracając się do niego tyłem. - Jak jeden z was... To było... _cudowne_...

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. John najwyraźniej przetrawiał to co powiedziałam. Ja z kolei patrzyłam się na wschodzący księżyc.

-No dobrze. Na mnie już czas. Na Ciebie też. - Powiedziałam odwracając się twarzą do Johna. - Słyszę, że już cię wołają na kolację. Lepiej się pospiesz.

Już miałam odlecieć, kiedy John powiedział:

-Czekaj! Spotkamy się jeszcze?

-Jasne. Wyjdź na dach jeśli będziesz chciał się zobaczyć. Pamiętaj pomiędzy 8. wieczorem i 6. rano. - Odpowiedziałam.

-Czemu w takich godzinach? - Spytał.

-Bo wtedy nie ma Dirka w domu. - Rzuciłam i podleciałam do domu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Perspektywa Johna...**

Cady odleciała. Odwróciłem się żeby się wśliznąć do swojego pokoju. Spojrzałem się za siebie, ale Cady już nie było widać. Wpadłem do pokoju akurat wtedy kiedy weszła Jade.

-John! Wołaliśmy Cię! Kolacja już gotowa! - Powiedziała Jade.

-Już schodzę. Wybacz. Nie słyszałem was. Dopiero co wyszedłem z łazienki. - Wytłumaczyłem się.

-Ech... No dobrze, ale już chodź!

Jade złapała mnie za nadgarstek i zaciągnęła do kuchni. Jake i Jade już czekali przy stole.

-John, co tak wolno? Zawsze jesteś pierwszy przy stole. Coś się stało? - Spytał Jake.

-Nie, nic się nie stało. Po prostu nie słyszałem jak wołacie. - Powtórzyłem.

-No dobrze. Siadaj już i jedz.

Po jakimś czasie Jade zagaiła:

-A ja nie wiem czy wiecie, ale John ma nową dziewczynę.

-To nie jest moja dziewczyna! Poznaliśmy się niedawno! - Powiedziałem.

- Ojej. A któż jest "tą jedyną"? - Spytał Jake.

-Ma na imię Cady. Spotkaliśmy ją rano na spacerze.

-Cicho bądź! To nie jest moja dziewczyna! Poza tym czemu niby miałbym ukrywać, że ktoś mi się podoba? - Zapytałem wyzywająco Jade.

-Nie wiem. Nie jestem chłopcem. Nie znam się na waszych zachowaniach.

-John mój drogi, powiedz szczerze. Czy ta Cady... - Zaczęła Jane.

-Terrinn. - Rzuciłem.

-Dziękuję. Czy ta Cady Terrinn Ci się podoba? - Dokończyła.

-Nie. Jest tylko moją koleżanką. Nic więcej. - Powiedziałem patrząc jej w oczy.

-Dobrze, wierzę Ci. Jade, to było nieładne z twojej strony, kiedy powiedziałaś, że John ma dziewczynę. Przeproś go proszę, teraz.

-Przepraszam John. - Powiedziała Jade z lekkim smutkiem.

-Nie martw się. Przeprosiny przyjęte. - Powiedziałem uśmiechając się do niej. Jade odwzajemniła uśmiech.

-Dziękuję. - Powiedział Jake wyciągając się z zadowoleniem na krześle. - Pyszne było. Jak zawsze.

Kiedy wszyscy skończyliśmy jeść, sprzątneliśmy po sobie i poszliśmy do swoich pokoi.

-Dobranoc wszystkim. - Powiedzieliśmy jak zwykle zgodnym chórkiem.

Kiedy zamknąłem za sobą drzwi pomyślałem tylko o jednym. "Spotkanie z Cady." Wylazłem na dach i czekałem. Po jakiejś chwili zobaczyłem czarny kształt lecący w moją stronę. Ucieszyłem się gdy rozpoznałem Cady. Nie kłamała.


	16. Chapter 16

Leżałam akurat na łóżku, kiedy "poczułam", że John chce się ponownie spotkać. Było to trochę dziwne. Czyli to prawda co mówiła Rose. Wcześniej mi opowiedziała, że jeśli człowiek i demon się zakochają, to tworzy się pomiędzy nimi specyficzna więź. Magiczna więź. Nie może to być jednak platoniczna miłość. Niewiadomo tylko jak taka więź działa. Ale... skoro jednak jakoś się wytworzyła pomiędzy mną a Johnem...

To oznacza,... że jednak coś do mnie czuje! Boże jak się ucieszyłam! Wyskoczyłam przez okno i poleciałam jak strzała do Johna. Już widziałam jego ciemną sylwetkę na dachu domu. Wylądowałam i żuciłam mu się w ramiona.

-Łoł! Łoł! Nie przewróć mnie! - Krzyknął ze śmiechem. - Oj chyba bardzo się stęskniłaś. - Dodał gdy uwolniłam go z uścisku.

-Może troszeczkę. - Powiedziałam z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Pójdziemy na spacer? - Spytałam łapiąc go za rękę. Trochę się przy tym zaczerwienił. Ja pewnie z resztą też.

-Ale... Jest dość niebezpiecznie o tej porze... - Powiedział.

-Nie martw się. W razie czego Cię obronię. - Odparłam.

-Hmm... No dobrze. Skoro chcesz.

-Jasne! - Krzyknęłam z zachwytem. Złapałam Johna i szybko wzbiłam się z nim w powietrze. Kiedy już byliśmy odpowiednio dalego od jego domu, wylądowaliśmy.

-Łał. Jesteś na prawdę silna. - Powiedział z podziwem John.

-Nie tam. Są o wiele silniejsi ode mnie. - Odparłam. - Ale spokojnie, jeśli jakichś napotkamy, to najwyżej uciekniemy w powietrze. - Dodałam pocieszająco.

Szliśmy obrzeżami miasta. W pewnym momencie John złapał mnie za rękę. Było tak romantycznie! Najlepsza noc wszechczasów!

Po jakimś czasie usiedliśmy na ławce i patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy, rozpoznając poszczególne gwiazdozbiory. Oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu, przymykając z zadowolenia oczy. Westchnęłam. Siedzieliśmy tak jeszcze jakiś czas.

Kiedy chciałam podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na Johna, poczułam, że coś na niej leży. Najwyraźniej John zasnął. Fakt. Było dość późno (a przynajmniej dla niego). Delikatnie go podniosłam z ławki i polecieliśmy do jego domu. O rany! Wyglądał tak słodko kiedy spał!

Gdy dotarliśmy do jego domu, powolutku otworzyłam okno do jego pokoju. Wleciałam przez nie do środka i delikatnie położyłam Johna na łóżku. Zdjęłam mu jeszcze okulary i nakryłam. Pocałowałam go w czoło. Gdy się odwróciłam żeby wyjść, usłyszałam:

-Cady... Proszę... Zostań... Zostań dopóki możesz. - Powiedział ospale John. Spojrzałam na niego. Z uśmiechem kiwnęłam głową. Zamknęłam okno i podeszłam do łóżka. Usiadłam na podłodze opierając się o nie. John złapał moją rękę i z prześlicznym uśmiechem zasnął.

Siedziałam tak przy nim do szóstej rano. Wstałam i przeciągnęłam się. Pochyliłam się jeszcze żeby tylko pocałować Johna w czoło. Ale w tym samym momencie obudził się i mnie pocałował. Był to najcudowniejszy pocałunek odkąd... Właściwe odkąd pojawiłam się na tym świecie.

Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy powiedziałam na odchodne:

-Pa John. Spotkamy się jeszcze na pewno.

-Pa Cady. Kocham Cię. - Powiedział. Odwróciłam się z uśmiechem i wyleciałam przez okno. A po policzkach spływały mi łzy. Łzy radości.

Wybaczcie, ale musiałam. XD Ta logika bajek Disneya (oczywiście już nie wspominam o tych cholernych powtórzeniach). "A co tam. Znam go tylko dwa dni. Ale za to jest ładny i wydaje się miły. Tak! Kocham go! Nawet jeśli dopiero co poznałam jego imię! Wyjdę za niego!" XD O Boże... Sama nie wierzę, że to napisałam. Ale mam nadzieję, że jak do tej pory się podoba. :) Piszcie komentarze!


	17. Chapter 17

Przez jakiś czas strasznie się cieszyłam. Biegałam po pokoju w tę i z powrotem, piszcząc w poduszkę. "Kocha mnie! Na prawdę mnie kocha!" Po jakimś czasie usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Pierwszy raz nie usłyszałam (czy też raczej nie zwróciłam uwagi), że ktoś zbliża się do mojego pokoju.

-Proszę. - Powiedziałam. Drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyłam Rose.

-Coś się stało? Nie słyszałaś mnie? - Spytała. Rzuciłam się żeby ją przytulić i powiedziałam:

-Miałaś rację Rose (jak zwykle)! On na prawdę coś do mnie czuje! Na prawdę czuje!

Rose spojrzała na mnie, a na jej twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

-Rose? Coś się stało? Nie cieszysz się? - Spytałam trochę zmieszana.

-Nie, nic się nie stało tylko. Zastanawiam się jak długo wasz związek przetrwa. Ani jego rodzice, ani Dirk nie pozwolą wam być razem. - Odpowiedziała. Patrzyłam na nią trawiąc to wszystko. "Ma rację. Czemu ten świat musi być taki skomplikowany?" pomyślałam. Mój dobry humor natychmiast się ulotnił.

-Masz rację... I co ja teraz zrobię? Przecież nie powiem o tym Dirkowi. Rozszarpie Johna na strzępy. - Powiedziałam cicho. - Rose... Pomóż... Proszę. Nie wiem co robić. - Zwróciłam się do niej ze łzami w oczach.

-Wybacz mi Cady, ale to musisz rozwiązać sama. Ja nie potrafię Ci pomóc. - Powiedziała ze smutkiem i wyszła. Powoli opadłam na podłogę. "Czemu o tym nie pomyślałam wcześniej? Jestem taka... _głupia_." pomyślałam. Szybko wstałam i podeszłam do okna. Południe. John na pewno już jest na nogach. Musiałam mu jak najszybciej wszystko powiedzieć. Nie chciałam go zranić, ale musiałam. Szybko sprawdziłam, czy nikt nie zmierza w stronę mojego pokoju i wyskoczyłam przez okno. Skierowałam się oczywiście do domu Johna.

Właśnie wyszedł z domu. Tym razem sam. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał w górę. Zauważył mnie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mała zmiana perspektywy...**

-Tylko o niczym nie zapomnij, dobrze? - Poprosiła Jane.

-Nie martw się. Zrobiłem listę. Jest na niej wszystko, co muszę kupić. - Powiedziałem do niej z uśmiechem i wyszedłem z domu. Coś mi mówiło żebym spojrzał w niebo. Zatrzymałem się i popatrzyłem w górę. Dostrzegłem krążącą nade mną Cady. Uśmiechnąłem się. Odleciała kawałek od mojego domu i wylądowała. Szybko pobiegłem w jej kierunku. Widząc mój entuzjazm, Cady rzuciła mi się ze śmiechem w ramiona. Kiedy odsunęliśmy się od siebie, zauważyłem, że Cady nagle spochmurniała.

-Coś się stało. - Spytałem. Spojrzała na mnie ze łzami w oczach (oczywiście zauważyłem, że miały kolor krwi, ale już o to nie pytałem).

-John... Ja-ja... Nie wiem czy dane nam jest być r-razem... - Załkała.

-Dlaczego tak uważasz? - Spytałem ze smutkiem.

-Jest jedna bardzo podstawowa różnica. Ja _nie jestem_ człowiekiem. Poza tym nikt nam nie pozwoli na ten związek. Gdyby Dirk się dowiedział, rozszarpałby Cię na strzępy. - Wykrztusiła. I odwróciła wzrok.

-Cady. Cady, proszę. Proszę wysłuchaj mnie. - Powiedziałem spokojnie, starając się żeby na mnie ponownie spojrzała. - Proszę, nie płacz. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Jak do tej pory nikt się nie dowiedział, prawda? Skoro teraz nam się udaje, to później też. Ale teraz, proszę, uspokój się. To nie przystoi płakać takiemu "bezlitosnemu zabójcy" jak ty. - Dodałem z uśmiechem. Cady spojrzała na mnie i także się lekko uśmiechnęła.

-M-Może masz r-r-rację. - Wyjąkała.

-Już, spokojnie. Nie płacz. Jest dobrze. - Powiedziałem uspokajająco i mocno przytuliłem. - No dobrze. To teraz chodźmy do sklepu. Mam trochę rzeczy do kupienia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Perspektywa Cady, trochę później...**

Gdy wyszliśmy ze sklepu, słońce już zachodziło. Było na prawdę romantycznie. Szliśmy tak razem do domu, kiedy się zatrzymałam. John spojrzał na mnie pytająco. I powiódł za moim wzrokiem. Przed nami pojawiła się grupka demonów. Ich jarzące się oczy patrzyły się prosto na nas. Zaczęliśmy się cofać, ale za nami też jacyś stali.

Postanowiłam działać. Szybko "wyjęłam" skrzydła i powiedziałam:

-Lepiej zejdźcie nam z drogi. Dobrze wam radzę.

Demony zaczęły się śmiać.

-Bo co nam niby zrobisz? Zawiejesz nas tymi śmiesznymi skrzydełkami? - Spytał drwiąco jeden.

-Poza tym chyba powinnaś być po naszej stronie, nie? - Dopowiedział drugi. - Demony trzymają się razem. A no tak. Zapomniałem, że jesteś człowiekiem. Twoje zabawkowe skrzydełka są piękne, mała wróżko.

Zaczęli się wszyscy śmiać. Byłam mocno wkurzona.

-John. Mógłbyś mi proszę potrzymać okulary? Dziękuję. - Powiedziałam. W następnej chwili nie wiem co się ze mną stało. Wszyscy nagle leżeli na ziemi.

-Dziękuję John. - Powiedziałam biorąc od niego swoje okulary. Patrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Było w nich zdumienie oraz podziw, ale także i _strach_.

-Jak... Jak to zrobiłaś? - Spytał.

-Tak szczerze... To nie mam pojęcia. _Co_ ja w ogóle zrobiłam? - Spytałam trochę zmieszana. Zupełnie nie pamiętałam co się stało.

-No cóż... Po zdjęciu okularów, twoje oczy zrobiły się jednolicie czerwone... Poza tym... Jakby... Urosłaś. Stałaś się trochę większa od nich. I w dodatku miałaś wielkie kły wystające z ust... Następnie zaczęłaś wszystkich atakować. - Wyjaśnił. Patrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem. "Ja to zrobiłam? Nie możliwe. I jeszcze ta moja zmiana... To było takie... Takie... Uch! Nie mogę znaleźć słowa!" pomyślałam.

-N-No dobrze... Ale już po wszystkim. Lepiej chodźmy zanim się ściemni na dobre. - Powiedziałam. John kiwną głową i zaczęliśmy iść.

Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, John zapukał do drzwi (przedtem jeszcze "schowałam" oczywiście skrzydła). Otworzył jakiś mężczyzna.

- Jane! Chodź tu szybko! John się odnalazł! - Krzyknął w głąb domu. Usłyszeliśmy szybkie kroki.

-Rany Boskie! John! Czemu Cię tak długo nie było?! - Krzyknęła kobieta o imieniu Jane, przytulając Johna.

-Wybacz Jan e. Ale trochę się zgubiłem. A potem napadło mnie kilka demonów. - Powiedział. Następnie wskazał z uśmiechem na mnie i dodał - Gdyby Cady mi nie pomogła, pewnie bym tu nie dotarł.

Dorośli popatrzyli na mnie. Trochę się zmieszałam.

-D-Dobry wieczór. Jestem Cady. Cady Terrinn. B-Bardzo mi miło. - Wyjąkałam kłaniając się lekko. - Proszę wybaczyć, ale na mnie już czas.


	20. Chapter 20

-Poczekaj moja droga. Nie pójdziesz sama o tej porze. Odprowadzę Cię. - Powiedział mężczyzna.

-Ależ nie! Naprawdę trzeba. Znalazłam skrót, który demony omijają. Nie wiem czemu. Ale dziękuję za troskę. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Mężczyzna się trochę zdziwił.

-No cóż. Skoro tak mówisz. W takim razie do widzenia Cady. - Powiedział.

-Do widzenia. Bardzo miło było was poznać. Do zobaczenia John. - Pożegnałam ich z uśmiechem, a do Johna mrugając porozumiewawczo.

-Cześć Cady. - Odpowiedział. Odwróciłam się i poszłam w swoją stronę. Gdy byłam pewna, że mnie już nie zobaczą "wyjęłam" skrzydła i szybko poleciałam na dach Johna. Gdy wylądowałam, jeszcze go nie było. Postanowiłam sprawdzić, w którym pomieszczeniu się znajduje. W sypialni go nie było. Sprawdziłam kuchnię. Oczywiście starałam się żeby nikt mnie nie zobaczył. Zajrzałam przez okno. Zobaczyłam Johna i jego rodzinę. Właśnie jedli kolację. John siedział przodem do mnie. Po jego prawej była Jade, a po lewej ten mężczyzna, który otworzył drzwi. A na przeciwko była Jane. Na szczęście nikt mnie nie zobaczył.

Przez jakiś czas patrzyłam jak jedzą. Bardzo bym chciała spróbować ich potraw, ale wiedziałam, że i tak by mi nie zasmakowały. Jak to u demonów. Które oczywiście muszą wybrzydzać, gdy tylko zobaczą ludzkie jedzenie. Ech... Jak ja czasem nienawidziłam własnego ciała...

Gdy skończyli jeść, szybko się skierowałam do okna od pokoju Johna. Zobaczyłam jak wchodzi do środka. Gdy zamkną drzwi, delikatnie zapukałam w szybę. Spojrzał w moją stronę i się uśmiechnął. Otworzyłam okno i wleciałam do środka.

-Ty to masz dobrze. - Powiedział. - Możesz sobie latać gdzie chcesz i kiedy chcesz.

Zaśmiałam się i zdjęłam okulary.

-To nie do końca prawda. Kiedy Dirk wraca do domu, zawsze sprawdza czy jestem w domu. Jeśli nie, to zaczyna się trochę martwić. - Odparłam. I po chwili namysłu dodałam - W sumie nie wiem za bardzo czemu. W końcu i tak mogę sobie latać gdzie chcę.

Po jakimś czasie usłyszałam czyjeś kroki.

-O nie! Ktoś tu idzie! - Szepnęłam. I wyleciałam przez okno. Oczywiście nie odleciałam do domu. Po prostu "wisiałam" przyklejona do ściany obok okna. "Chwila... Gdzie są moje okulary?" pomyślałam. "No tak! Upuściłam je, kiedy uciekałam! Muszę je natychmiast odzyskać zanim!..." Ale było już za późno. Usłyszałam otwierające się drzwi i głos Jade.

-Czemu tak długo Cię nie było? Bardzo się o Ciebie martwiliśmy. Niech zgadnę... Tak na prawdę spotykałeś się ze swoją dziewczyną, prawda? - Spytała.

-Cady nie jest moją dziewczyną! I dobrze o tym wiesz! - Powiedział John.

-Jasne, jasne. Tylko tak mówisz. Hej. Czy to przypadkiem nie są jej okulary? - Gdy to powiedziała, zamarłam. Było już po mnie. Usłyszałam kroki Jade zmierzającej w tą stronę. Następnie zobaczyłam jak otwiera się okno i powoli wyłania głowa Jade. Zobaczyła mnie.

-T-To nie tak jak myślisz, Jade... - Zaczęłam, ale było za późno. Jade schowała się do środka i krzyknęła:

-Ona jest demonem?!

-Błagam Cię Jade! Nie mów nikomu! - Błagał John (ja w tym czasie pokazałam się w oknie). - Ona jest inna!

-Pff! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Wszystkie demony są takie same! - Krzyknęła i wybiegła z pokoju. John pobiegł za nią. Podniosłam swoje okulary z podłogi i założyłam. Czułam, że to moja wina. Poleciałam na dach. Stamtąd było doskonale wszystko słychać.

-Jake! Jake! Ta cała Cady jest demonem! Ona jest demonem! - Krzyczała Jade.

-W cale nie! To nie prawda! - Zaprzeczał John.

-Uspokójcie się oboje! John, dobrze wiesz, że Jade nie potrafi kłamać. Czemu nie powiedziałeś nam wcześniej? Przecież ona mogła Cię zabić! - Krzyczał Jake.

-Ale nie zabiła! Wręcz przeciwnie! Uratowała mnie! I to dwa razy!

-To o niczym jeszcze nie świadczy!

-Co się dzieje? - Spytała Jane, która dopiero co weszła do pokoju.

-Ta cała Cady jest demonem! - Krzyknęła Jade.

-Ale ona jest inna! - Powiedział John. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

-Skoro jest inna, to może warto by było to sprawdzić. - Powiedziała w końcu Jane. - Zaprośmy ją do siebie.

-Oszalałaś?! Żeby nas wszystkich pozabijała?! Nie ma mowy! Nie wpuszczę tu żadnego demona! _Żadnego_! - Krzyknął Jake.

-Ale ona na prawdę jest inna! _Na prawdę_! Gdy byliśmy na spacerze, powiedziała, że w pewnym momencie poczuła się jak jeden z nas! Jak _człowiek_! Czy to o niczym nie świadczy? - Usprawiedliwiał mnie John. "Bardzo Ci dziękuję. Ale i tak pewnie nic to nie zmieni" pomyślałam.

-Na prawdę? - Spytała po chwili Jane. - Tak jak człowiek?

-Tak! Dokładnie! Ona nie kłamała! - Potwierdził John.

-Jake. Skoro tak jest, jak mówi John, to czemu by jej tu nie zaprosić?

-Bo jest _demonem_.

-I co w związku z tym? - Spytała Jane.

-A to, że nas wszystkich zabije! - Powiedział Jake.

-Ale John przecież tu stoi. Żywy. - Powiedziała. Jake zamilkł na chwilę. Ja słuchałam tej rozmowy z zapartym tchem. "Jane chciała mnie zaprosić do ich domu? Nie możliwe!"

-Ale... - Zaczął Jake. Widocznie brakowało mu słów.

-Nie ma żadnego "ale" Jake! John, bądź tak dobry i przy najbliższej okazji spytaj się jej, czy by chciała wpaść do nas na wieczór gier w Piątek - Powiedziała Jane.

-Jasne, że spytam! Dzięki Ci Jane! - Krzyknął radośnie John.

-Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Nie ma za co mój drogi! - Odpowiedziała Jane. Po tych słowach usłyszałam jak John biegnie do swojego pokoju. Szybko podleciałam do okna. John wszedł (czy raczej wbiegł) do środka z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ja też się uśmiechnęłam i wleciałam do pokoju. Przytuliliśmy się mocno. Usłyszałam jak wchodzi Jade.

-Czyli to jednak jest twoja dziewczyna! - Powiedziała gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

-Tak jestem jego dziewczyną, a co? Masz coś do mojego _chłopaka_? - Spytałam wyzywająco. Przez chwilę mierzyłyśmy się wzrokiem.

-Ha ha! Oczywiście, że nie! W końcu to mój brat! - Odparła z uśmiechem.

-Aha. John. - Powiedziałam. - Z chęcią przyjdę w Piątek (dzisiaj była Środa).

John zaśmiał się. Był na prawdę szczęśliwy.

-Hej Jade. Chciałabyś trochę _polatać_? - Spytałam.

-Polatać? Ale ja nie mam skrzydeł jak ty. - Powiedziała.

-Ale wcale nie potrzebujesz skrzydeł. Wystarczy, że ja je mam.

-Ale... Jak?... - Zaczęła. - Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie podnieść?!

-Oczywiście, że tak. A co myślałaś? To chcesz latać, czy nie?


	21. Chapter 21

Wyleciałam z Jade przez okno. Powiedziałam jej żeby nie krzyczała i zamknęła oczy. Po jakimś czasie znalazłyśmy się _na prawdę_ wysoko. Wszystko było maleńkie. Powiedziałam jej, że może już otworzyć oczy.

Rozejrzała się i krzyknęła cicho z zaskoczenia.

-A teraz pokażę Ci coś na prawdę _ekstra_. Jak chcesz, to możesz zamknąć oczy, ale nie musisz. Tylko,_ błagam_, nie krzycz. - Powiedziałam i bez ostrzeżenia zwinęłam skrzydła. Zaczęłyśmy spadać głową w dół. Następnie dopomagałam sobie skrzydłami, aby móc lecieć szybciej w dół. Gdy byłyśmy blisko ziemi, zaczęłam lekko zwalniać i skręcać do góry. Następnie wróciłam z Jade do pokoju Johna.

-I jak? Podobało się? - Spytałam. Jane była oszołomiona.

-Ł-Łał... - Wykrztusiła w końcu.

-Wiecie co? Nie jestem pewna, ale północ to chyba dla was trochę późno, nieprawdaż?

Oboje na mnie spojrzeli.

-Faktycznie. Trochę się to przeciągnęło. Jestem pewien, że Jake i Jane już śpią. - Powiedział John.

-To ja może też już lepiej pójdę spać. - Powiedziała Jade. - Dobranoc John. Dobranoc Cady.

-Dobranoc Jade. - Odpowiedział John ziewając lekko.

- ? - Powiedziałam powoli gdy drzwi się zamknęły.

-Tak się mówi. No wiesz połączenie słów "dobra" i "noc". Podobnie jak "Dzień dobry". - Wyjaśnił John zbierając jakieś ubranie.

-Aaa... A co teraz robisz? Znaczy, wiem, że ludzie się w jakiś sposób szykują do snu, ale... - Spytałam.

-Zamierzam się przebrać w piżamę. No wiesz. Lekki strój, w którym się śpi. - Powiedział i poszedł do łazienki. Gdy wyszedł, zaśmiałam się. Miał na sobie szeroką koszulę na guziki i luźne spodnie. Ale nie to mnie rozbawiło. Rozśmieszyło mnie to, że miał na sobie piżamę w _pluszowe misie_.

-No co? Nie było zbyt wielkiego wyboru w sklepie. - Powiedział. - Poza tym raczej w tym nie paradujesz w ciągu dnia. Nie przeszkadza mi to, że mam na sobie pluszowe misie.

-Dobrze, dobrze. Rozumiem. - Powiedziałam. Podeszłam do Johna i się przytuliłam. - Jak sądzisz. W skali od 1 do 10. Jak bardzo Ci przypominam człowieka?

John popatrzył się na mnie.

-Jak bardzo mi przypominasz człowieka? - Spytał trochę zbity z tropu. - Cóż... W zasadzie nie różnisz się aż tak od ludzi. Wyróżniłabyś się tylko skrzydłami... Ale możesz je przecież chować... Cóż... W skali od 1 do 10... Daję Ci... Hmm... 8. Mocne 8.

-To i tak dużo. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem. John zaśmiał się.

-O rany, już 12:30? Ale ten czas szybko leci. - Powiedział, zgasił światło i poczłapał do łóżka. - Ech... Dobranoc Cady.

-Dobranoc John.


	22. Chapter 22

Siedziałam przy nim całą noc, tak jak wcześniej. Cały czas trzymałam go za rękę. Około 3 nad ranem, John zaczął się strasznie wiercić i mówić coś przez sen. Nagle obudził się i usiadł gwałtownie z krzykiem. Był zlany potem i wyglądał na przerażonego.

-John? Co się stało? Miałeś zły sen? - Spytałam ze zmartwieniem. Popatrzył na mnie i uspokoił się trochę.

-O rany to było takie... takie... _złe_. - Powiedział. - Ale na szczęście to tylko sen.

-Co Ci się śniło?

-Że... No... Ten twój Dirk się o nas dowiedział i... Najpierw Cię torturował na moich oczach... A później zaczął Cię powoli zabijać... Oczywiście nie wiem jak wygląda więc widziałem go tylko jako czarny kształt... To-To było... Było... O Boże... - Powiedział John zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Usiadłam obok niego na łóżku.

-Już. Spokojnie John. Wszystko gra. To był tylko sen. Nie martw się. Jestem tutaj. - Uspokajałam go. Przytuliłam go do siebie. Strasznie się trząsł. Zaczęłam się lekko bujać w przód i w tył, nucąc cicho jakąś kołysankę. Zupełnie jak z małym dzieckiem.

Po jakimś czasie John się uspokoił i zasnął. Cały czas go trzymałam. Powoli się z nim położyłam. Starałam się to zrobić tak żeby się ponownie nie obudził. Przez resztę nocy tak leżałam i go przytulałam.

Nad ranem przyłapałam się na tym, że od dłuższego czasu upajałam się jego ludzkim zapachem. To był na prawdę słodki i przyjemny zapach. Poczułam, że robię się głodna. Odłożyłam go delikatnie i szybko wyleciałam przez okno.

Po jakimś czasie krążenia nad miastem w poszukiwaniu jedzenia, wylądowałam. Przed sobą zobaczyłam jakiegoś mężczyznę. Stał do mnie tyłem, a że wiatr akurat wiał zza moich pleców, nie mogłam mieć pewności czy to człowiek. Ale głód wziął nade mną górę. "Schowałam" skrzydła i zaczęłam się skradać. Gdy byłam odpowiednio blisko, skoczyłam i powaliłam mężczyznę na ziemię. Niestety, okazało się, że to Dirk.

-Mogłabyś ze mnie zejść? - Spytał spokojnie.

-O rany! Dirk! Przepraszam Cię. Myślałam, że jesteś człowiekiem. - Powiedziałam wstając z niego.

-Na prawdę? Pomyliłaś mnie z człowiekiem?

-Nie mogłam tego określić. Stałeś do mnie tyłem. W dodatku nie mogłam Cię wyczuć, bo wiatr wiał w drugą stronę. - Wytłumaczyłam się.

-Ech... No dobrze. Jak chcesz to mogę Ci pomóc kogoś znaleźć. - Powiedział Dirk.

-Na prawdę? - Spytałam ucieszona.

-Jasne. Czemu nie. - Odparł.

-Dzięki Dirk!

* * *

><p>O rany. Przepraszam za wszystkie powtórzenia, literówki itd, typu "Nie tak <strong>prosto<strong> to opisać tak po **prostu** słowami." X] Sama się z tego śmieję. I jeszcze oczywiście **musiałam** wykorzystać tą całą logikę Disney'a. Wybaczcie, ale musiałam to zrobić. To było silniejsze ode mnie. Chociaż. Nie. To nie jest **tylko** logika Disneya, ale także "Zmierzchu" (kto oglądał lub czytał, ten wie o co chodzi). Przepraszam, że to się tak trochę zamieniło w takie przesłodzone romansidło. Po prostu inaczej nie mogłam. Znaczy mogłam! Ale mi się jak zwykle nie chciało. X]

Pozdro

Vicaa344


	23. Chapter 23

**Koszmar Johna...**

_Zobaczyłem ją. Stała do mnie tyłem. Zacząłem biec w jej stronę wołając jej imię. Cady odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła na mój widok. Przytuliłem ją mocno, głośno się śmiejąc. Ona także się śmiała._

_Poszliśmy na spacer. Właśnie zachodziło słońce. Gdy w końcu zniknęło za horyzontem, zatrzymałem się razem z nią. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Ona była taka _piękna_._

_Usiedliśmy. Popatrzyliśmy na wschodzący księżyc. Cady oparła głowę o moje ramię, a ja ją objąłem jedną ręką. Po chwili podniosła głowę i spojrzałem na nią. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie oczy._

_Zacząłem się powoli do niej przybliżać. Ona zamknęła oczy. Powoli zbliżyłem swoje usta i delikatnie ją pocałowałem. Odwzajemniła pocałunek._

_Po chwili stała się spięta i popatrzyła za mnie. Powoli zaczęła wstawać._

_-John. - Powiedziała z niepokojem. - O nie. To Dirk!_

_Szybko złapała moją rękę. Była bardzo zdenerwowana._

_-Szybko! Zanim się zorientuje, że to my. - Powiedziała cicho i się odwróciła. Zaczęliśmy iść dość szybko. Ale po jakimś czasie, ktoś złapał Cady za ramię. Wstrzymała oddech gdy mężczyzna przemówił._

_-A dokąd Ci tak spieszno, moja droga?_

_-Ja... Dirk! O rany..._

_-Czyżbyś się spotykała z tym chłopakiem? - Dirk (oczywiście widziałem go tylko jako czarną sylwetkę) pokręcił głową. - Nie ładnie się tak bawić jedzeniem._

_I zanim któreś z nas zdążyło zareagować, Dirk wykręcił Cady rękę. Jęknęła z bólu._

_-John! Uciekaj! - Krzyknęła. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w tył._

_-Nie tak prędko mój drogi. - Powiedział Dirk łapiąc mnie za rękę. Starałem się wyrwać, ale on zacisną rękę w stalowy uchwyt._

_-Teraz się trochę pobawimy. - Powiedział z satysfakcją i powalił mnie na ziemię. Następnie zaczął powoli wykręcać Cady obydwie ręce. Krzyczała z bólu. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Byłem zbyt sparaliżowany strachem, by cokolwiek zrobić._

_Dirk złamał Cady nogę. Krzyknęła, a z jej oczu pociekły łzy._

_-Boli prawda? - Powiedział Dirk. - To za to, że bezsensownie bawiłaś się jedzeniem zamiast go grzecznie zjeść._

_Następnie uderzył ją w twarz. Z rozciętego policzka poleciała krew._

_-"Wyjmij" skrzydła. - Powiedział. Cady nie zareagowała._

_- Powiedziałem "wyjmij" skrzydła! - Krzyknął mocno ją uderzając w policzek. Posłusznie je pokazała. Dirk złapał jedno z nich. Następnie zaczął je łamać i robić w nim dziury. Cady wyła z bólu. Nie potrafiłem nic zrobić. Po prostu siedziałem sparaliżowany. A im dłużej Dirk ją torturował, tym bardziej nie mogłem się ruszyć. Po moich policzkach płynęły łzy. Byłem przerażony, a za razem i bardzo wkurzony na siebie, że nic nie robię by jej pomóc._

_Gdy Dirk skończył łamać i dziurawić drugie skrzydło, złapał oba. Następnie zaczął je powoli wyrywać. Kiedy w końcu mu się udało, rzucił je na ziemię. Złapał Cady za szyję podduszając ją. Powoli wyjął duży, ostry nóż i popatrzył w moją stronę._

_-A teraz, pożegnaj się grzecznie. - Powiedział do mnie._

_Tego było już za wiele. Rzuciłem się na niego._

_-_Nie_! - Wrzasnąłem._

I w tym momencie się obudziłem.


	24. Chapter 24

**U Cady w Piątek...**

Szykowałam się na wieczór. Przez dłuższą chwilę się zastanawiałam co założyć. Ale w końcu się zdecydowałam. Wybrałam czarną bluzkę z długimi rękawami. Na środku była biała gwiazda, z kolei sama koszulka odkrywała mi barki i kawałek pleców. Założyłam także długą, białą spódnicę. Dodatkowo zarzuciłam sobie na ramiona jasno-niebieską koszulę. Założyłam jeszcze długie, czarne kolczyki w kształcie skrzydeł i naszyjnik z dużą czarną gwiazdą. Następnie porządnie uczesałam włosy i w końcu wypachniłam się moimi ulubionymi perfumami, o zapachu arbuza.

Gdy wychodziłam (tym razem drzwiami), Dave się mnie spytał gdzie idę i czemu się tak wystroiłam.

-Wychodzę na miasto. - Odpowiedziałam. Następnie dodałam - Poza tym, od kiedy to nie mogę się ładnie ubierać?

-Zacznijmy od tego, że pierwszy raz się tak wystroiłaś.

-Marudzisz. - Mruknęłam i wyszłam. Spojrzałam na zegarek. "Mam jeszcze dużo czasu. Nie ma sensu używać skrzydeł." pomyślałam i poszłam w stronę domu Johna.

Zapukałam do drzwi. Otworzył mi Jake.

-Witaj Cady. Zapraszam. - Powiedział z uśmiechem.

-Dobry wieczór. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem i dygnęłam lekko. Gdy weszłam do środka, poczułam bardzo silny i ładny zapach. Wyczułam czekoladę i wanilię.

Jake poprowadził mnie do salonu, w którym czekała reszta rodziny. Grzecznie się ze wszystkim przywitałam. Następnie przytuliłam Johna i Jade. Usiadłam pomiędzy nimi na kanapie.

-Bardzo nam miło Ciebie poznać Cady. Jak wiesz mamy dzisiaj mały wieczór gier. Zapewniam Cię, że nie będziesz się nudzić. I czuj się jak u siebie w domu. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem Jane.

-Bardzo dziękuję, że mnie tak ciepło przyjęliście. - Odpowiedziałam odwzajemniając uśmiech.

-Dobrze, zaczynajmy! Na początku, kalambury! - Powiedziała Jade. - A ponieważ Cady jest tutaj gościem, to ona zacznie.

-Ja? Jestem beznadziejna w tą grę. No, ale skoro nalegasz... - Powiedziałam. Podała mi miseczkę z wcześniej przygotowanymi karteczkami. Wzięłam jedną i przeczytałam "byk".

* * *

><p>Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wytrwali do tego momentu. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Ale mam jedną prośbę. Piszcie komentarze! Chcę znać waszą opinię!<p>

Pozdro

Vicaa344


	25. Chapter 25

Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Siedząc na podłodze patrzyliśmy jak Jake próbuje nieudolnie narysować psa.

-Coś Ci nie wyszło! - Powiedział ze śmiechem John.

-Jak chcesz, to sam spróbuj. - Powiedział Jake, podając Johnowi długopis.

-O nie! To twoje zadanie! Nie moje!

-No wiesz co? Mieliśmy trzymać w zespole!

-Hej! To ty tak powiedziałeś, nie ja. - Odparł z uśmiechem John.

-Osz ty! Jak Cię dorwę! - Powiedział Jake i przygwoździł Johna do podłogi łaskocząc go. John aż się popłakał ze śmiechu. "Ech... Szkoda, że moja rodzina taka nie jest. No, ale nic na to nie poradzę." Gdy John się w końcu uwolnił spojrzał na mnie.

-Teraz twoja kolej Cady! - Powiedział i zaczął mnie łaskotać. Strasznie się śmiałam. Nie mogłam w ogóle złapać oddechu. W końcu udało mi się odwrócić role. Po jakiejś chwili, Jade rzuciła się na mnie krzycząc:

-Kanapka!

Upadłam na Johna, a na mnie Jade. Jane i Jake także się przyłączyli. Wszyscy się śmieliśmy. Nie mogłam oddychać nie tylko przez śmiech, ale także i przez to, że byłam przygnieciona. Popatrzyłam na Johna. Zaczął się robić trochę siny. Zaczęłam się podnosić bez żadnego problemu. Gdy tak trzymałam wszystkich na plecach, John szybko się z pode mnie wyczołgał i padł obok, łapiąc oddech. Następnie powili się położyłam na brzuchu. Gdy wszyscy ze mnie zeszli, wstałam.

-Łoł! Dziewczyno! Ale ty masz krzepę! - Powiedział Jake. - Chociaż w sumie trzeba było się tego spodziewać po demo-

Nie dokończył, bo Jane nadepnęła mu na stopę sycząc.

-Nie ma sprawy. - Zwróciłam się do Jane. - Wiem, że może za bardzo mi nie ufacie ze względu na... no... "moją inność", tak to nazwijmy, ale nikt nie musi się martwić, że mnie w jakiś sposób urazi. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

-No dobrze. Jest już dość późno. Powinniśmy już iść spać. Jak chcesz, to możesz zostać na noc, złotko. - Powiedziała Jane. Jake rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie, ale nie zwróciła na nie uwagi.

-Nie, dziękuję. Sama powinnam się zbierać. - Powiedziałam.

-Cady, zostań. Proszę. - Powiedziała Jade. Spojrzałam na nią, a później na Johna. Miał proszący wyraz twarzy. Zaśmiałam się.

-Zdaje się, że nie mam wyboru. - Powiedziałam. - No dobrze. Skoro chcecie.

-Tak! - Krzyknęła Jade. - Pidżama Party!

-Żadnego Pidżama Party. Do łóżek. Już! - Powiedział Jake. Uciekliśmy na górę ze śmiechem. Jade poszła do swojego pokoju, a ja podążyłam za Johnem do jego. Gdy tylko zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, John padł na łóżko. Zaśmiałam się.

-Co? Zmęczony? - Spytałam ze śmiechem.

-Trochę. Poza tym jeszcze mnie trochę żebra bolą po tym, jak mnie przygnietliście. - Powiedział w poduszkę. Usiadłam obok niego na łóżku.

-Przepraszam.

-Nie, spokojnie. Nie ma potrzeby żebyś za cokolwiek przepraszała. To nie twoja wina. - Powiedział delikatnie łapiąc moją rękę. - Poza tym, zdaje się, że nawet Jake się do Ciebie przekonał. Dobra robota.

Uśmiechnęłam się. John usiadł i mnie przytulił.

-Mmm... Arbuz... - Mruknął z zadowoleniem. Zaśmiałam się cicho.

-A tak poza tym - Zaczął. - To wyglądasz przepięknie. Nie musiałaś marnować tych ubrań.

-Ale chciałam. Poza tym wcale ich nie marnuję. Zrobiłam to dla Ciebie. - Odpowiedziałam. John spojrzał na mnie.

-Na prawdę? - Spytał.

-Na prawdę. - Powiedziałam, a następnie go pocałowałam.


	26. Chapter 26

Leżeliśmy w ciemności. Przedtem zdjęłam koszulę (koszulę, nie bluzkę), kolczyki i naszyjnik. Na prośbę Johna, "wyjęłam" skrzydła. Następnie po prostu sobie siedzieliśmy na jego łóżku ze zgaszonym światłem. Siedziałam do niego tyłam, podczas gdy on delikatnie oglądał moje skrzydła.

-Są na prawdę ładne. O. A co to za blizna? - Spytał delikatnie dotykając zauważonego miejsca.

-A tak... Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Wtedy gdy nagle wleciałam przez okno do budynku...

-Hm mmm - Mruknął John dla potwierdzenia.

-A wiesz _czemu_ tak nagle wpadłam? - Spytałam.

-Nie. Czemu?

-Otóż przed tym po prostu krążyłam nad tym budynkiem. Tylko, że ktoś mnie postrzelił. Właśnie w to skrzydło. Później oczywiście miałam to zszywane i tak dalej, ale... Następne dwa tygodnie, właściwie bez skrzydeł, były dla mnie wręcz katorgą... - Wyjaśniłam. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

-Na prawdę? To było takie złe? Rany... Wiesz. Po tym jak wydostaliśmy się z budynku i wróciliśmy do domu... Jane powiedziała, że coś postrzeliła. Była przekonana, że to coś..., czy też raczej demon, zginął od strzału. I... Kiedy mi teraz to wszystko powiedziałaś... Jestem pewien, że to właśnie Jane Cię zraniła... Przepraszam... - Powiedział delikatnie całując moją bliznę.

-John. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie twoja wina. Jane też nie. Nie musisz za nic przepraszać. - Powiedziałam odwracając się do niego.

-Ale...

-Ćśś... - Powiedziałam przykładając mu palec do ust. - Już nic nie mów. To nie była niczyja wina. Poza tym, no stało się. I już nic z tym nie zrobisz.

John patrzył się na mnie przez chwilę z przepraszającym wzrokiem. Następnie mnie przytulił.

Po chwili "schowałam" skrzydła i położyliśmy się.

-Cady. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Zawsze gdy "chowałaś" skrzydła, miałaś z tyłu dwie dziury w bluzce. Specjalnie je zrobiłaś?

Zaśmiałam się.

-Tak. Musiałam je zrobić. Gdyby ich nie było, moje skrzydła by mi rozerwały koszulkę. One muszą mieć bezpośredni kontakt z moją skórą. Wystarczą nawet takie dwie niewielkie dziury. - Wyjaśniłam.

-Na prawdę? Jak to? - Spytał.

-No tak. Jak chcesz, to mogę Ci pokazać. Ale to jutro, a teraz powinieneś chyba iść spać. - Powiedziałam nakrywając nas kołdrą.

-Dobranoc John.

-Dobranoc Cady.


	27. Chapter 27

John obudził się około 9. rano. Kiedy poszedł się umyć i ubrać, ja wstałam i zaczęłam oglądać jego pokój. Nie był zbyt wielki, ale był bardzo przestronny. Bardzo mnie zaciekawiła dość duża skrzynia stojąca pod ścianą. Podeszłam do niej. Była ozdobiona żółtymi gwiazdami i księżycami.

-To skrzynia magika. - Powiedział John wychodząc z łazienki. Spojrzałam na niego miał mokre włosy, a z szyi zwisał mu ręcznik. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie. Poczułam, że się lekko rumienię, więc szybko odwróciłam wzrok w stronę skrzyni.

-Na prawdę? Bawisz się w magika? - Spytałam.

-Cóż... Teraz może już nie... Ale kiedyś chciałem zostać wielkim czarodziejem. Heh, oczywiście większość sztuczek mi nie wychodziła, więc dałem sobie z tym sposób. - Odpowiedział.

Spojrzałam na niego z uśmiechem.

-Cóż... Kiedyś Roxy mnie uczyła jednej. Sztuczka stara jak świat, ale chyba jeszcze nigdy mi nie wyszła. - Powiedziałam i wyjęłam z kieszeni monetę. Położyłam ją na wyciągniętej dłoni tak żeby było ją dobrze widać. Następnie zamknęłam dłoń. Gdy ponownie ją otworzyłam, nic w niej nie miałam.

-Łoł. - Powiedział John.

-Ja nie skończyłam. Jeszcze trzeba znaleźć tą monetę.

Podeszłam do Johna i "wyjęłam" ją zza jego ucha.

-Ha! Udało mi się! - Krzyknęłam z uśmiechem. John zaczął się śmiać i klaskać.

-Haha! Jak to zrobiłaś? - Spytał.

-Nie powiem. Prawdziwy magik nigdy nie zdradza swoich sekretów. - Odpowiedziałam.

Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi i zobaczyliśmy Jake'a.

-Zamierzacie w końcu zejść na dół, czy nie?

-Już idziemy. Założę tylko koszulkę. - Powiedział John. Odłożył ręcznik na łóżko i podszedł do szafy. Założył niebieską bluzkę z błękitnym znakiem przypominający wiatr.

-Ładnie Ci w niebieskim. - Powiedziałam. Popatrzył na mnie i trochę się zarumienił.

-Aaa... Dzięki. - Powiedział z uśmiechem.

Gdy weszliśmy do kuchni, wszyscy już na nas czekali. Usiedliśmy przy stole. Patrzyłam na nich jak jedzą. "Chciałabym wiedzieć jak według nich to wszystko smakuje." pomyślałam.

-Nie będziesz nic jadła? Nic a nic? - Spytała Jade. Miała pod nosem białe wąsy od mleka. Zachichotałam.

-Co? Powiedziałam coś nie tak? - Powiedziała.

-Nie nie. Po prostu... - Zaśmiałam się. - Od kiedy masz wąsy?

-Właśnie się zastanawiałem, czy jej powiedzieć. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Jake. Jade wzięła najbliższą łyżkę i przejżała się w niej.

-Haha! Faktycznie. Mleczne wąsy. - Powiedziała ze śmiechem, odłożyła łyżkę i wzięła serwetkę. Gdy już się upewniła, że wszystko starła spytała:

-Ale na prawdę nie zamierzasz nic jeść? W ogóle?

Pokręciłam głową w odpowiedzi.

-Ale dlaczego? Zawsze się zastanawiałam czemu demony nawet nie patrzą na jedzenie.

-Cóż... Chodzi o to, że wasze jedzenie jest... no... _niesmaczne_... Nie potrafię Ci wytłumaczyć czemu. Po prost tak jest. - Odpowiedziałam.

-A co się dzieje jeśli jednak coś takiego zjecie? - Spytała.

-Wiesz co? Lepiej żebym teraz nic o tym nie mówiła. Powiem Ci po śniadaniu. - Obiecałam.

-Och... No dobrze. - Powiedziała Jade i wróciła do jedzenia.

Gdy weszłam za Johnem do jego pokoju, poczułam, że robię się głodna. "Nie! Wytrzymam! Będę silna." pomyślałam.

John zabrał ręcznik i poszedł do łazienki wysuszyć włosy, a ja chodziłam w tę i z powrotem po jego pokoju. Moją uwagę przykuła ramka ze zdjęciem, stojąca na szafce nocnej. Na zdjęciu był około 5-cio letni John i jakiś mężczyzna.

John wyszedł z łazienki i podszedł do mnie. Spojrzał na obrazek.

-To mój tata. Zginął jakieś dwa lata temu. - Powiedział ze smutkiem. - Zabiły go dwa demony.

Odłożyłam ramkę na miejsce i spojrzałam na niego.

-Tak mi przykro. - Powiedziałam i przytuliłam go. Odwzajemnił uścisk.

-Nie ma sprawy. Już pogodziłem się z tą myślą. No cóż... Takie już jest życie. Ktoś umiera i nic na to nie poradzisz. Po prostu... Żyjesz dalej.

Popatrzyłam na niego. Miał zamknięte oczy, a po policzku spływała mu łza. Wytarłam ją delikatnie kciukiem i położyłam na nim (na policzku) dłoń. John wtulił się w nią i otworzył oczy. Na jego twarzy zawitał delikatny uśmiech.

-Ale w końcu od czego jest rodzina prawda? No i jeszcze mam Ciebie. - Powiedział cicho i delikatnie mnie pocałował.

Przez resztę dnia siedzieliśmy na jego łóżku i rozmawialiśmy. Po jakimś czasie oparłam głowę o jego ramię, a on mnie objął. Pachniał _przepysznie_. Nagle zaburczało mi w brzuchu. John to poczuł pod palcami.

-Jesteś głodna? - Spytał.

Spojrzałam na niego, ale po chwili zaczęłam uciekać wzrokiem. Zarumieniłam się i powoli pokiwałam głową.

-W dodatku tak pysznie pachniesz... - Wyszeptałam.

Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza.

-Cóż... - Zaczął John. - Ale... Chyba starczy Ci na jakiś czas tylko krew, prawda?

Spojrzałam na niego.

-Coś sugerujesz?... - Spytałam podejrzliwie. John pokiwał głową.

-Możesz się trochę napić ode mnie. - Powiedział.

-Ale! Ale co jeśli!... - Zaczęłam panikować.

-Ćśśś... Spokojnie. Poradzisz sobie. Wierzę w Ciebie. - Powiedział uspokajająco.

Popatrzyłam na niego. Trochę się obawiałam, ale skinęłam głową. Zbliżyłam się do niego powoli.

-Nie martw się. W razie czego Cię ostrzegę jeśli wypijesz trochę za dużo. - Powiedział.

Powoli otworzyłam usta i ugryzłam go w ramię. Zasyczał cicho. Poczułam jak słodka i ciepła krew powoli wycieka z ugryzionego miejsca. Zaczęłam ssać. "Najlepsza krew jaką kiedykolwiek piłam" pomyślałam.

-Ok Casy. Już wystarczy. - Powiedział po jakimś czasie John klepiąc mnie po plecach.

Z trudem oderwałam się od niego.

-Mmm... - Mruknęłam z zadowoleniem zamykając oczy. - Nawet nie sądziłam, że jesteś taki pyszny.

Otworzyłam powoli oczy. John uśmiechał się.

-Na prawdę? - Spytał.

Pokiwałam głową.

-To dlaczego tu widzę trochę mojej krwi? Gdybym na prawdę był taki dobry to byś nie zostawiła ani kropelki. - Powiedział wycierając maleńką stróżkę ściekającą z kącika moich ust.

-No właśnie jesteś tak smaczny, że chcę wypić jak najwięcej za jednym razem. I przez to trochę pocieknie. - Powiedziałam odwzajemniając uśmiech.

-No dobrze. W takim razie teraz moja kolej żeby sprawdzić, czy ty jesteś taka pyszna. - Powiedział. Zaczął mnie delikatnie gryźć w ramię.

Zaczęłam się śmiać.

-Hahaha! Łaskocze! Haha!

On też zaczął się śmiać.

-Właśnie! Miałam Ci coś pokazać! - Powiedziałam.

-Co miałaś mi pokazać? - Spytał patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem.

-Już nie pamiętasz? Tuż przed spaniem się mnie pytałeś o dziury w mojej bluzce. Oczywiście nie w tej. Ta mi odkrywa kawałek pleców, ale to już tak było. - Powiedziałam wstając. - Masz jakąś starą bluzkę lub koszulę, którą mogłabym podrzeć?

-Hmm... Chyba się coś znajdzie. - Powiedział wstając. Podszedł do szafy i zaczął w niej grzebać. Wyciągnął białą, pogniecioną koszulkę.

-Cóż planowałem ją komuś oddać. Jest już na mnie trochę za mała, ale na Ciebie powinna być w sam raz. - Powiedział podając mi ją.

-No dobrze. Powiedziałam Ci, że skrzydła muszą mieć kontakt ze skórą, prawda? W takim razie zaraz zobaczysz co się stanie, gdyby ta bluzka, którą mam na sobie, normalnie zakrywała mi całe plecy i nie miała żadnych dziur. - Powiedziałam i założyłam na siebie koszulkę od Johna (po prostu założyłam ją na tą co już miałam na sobie, żeby nie było). "Wyjęłam" skrzydła, ale ich nie rozłożyłam. Biała bluzka wybrzuszyła się w miejscu gdzie miałam skrzydła. Następnie zaczęłam je powoli rozkładać i przy okazji drzeć koszulkę.

-Widzisz? Twoja stara bluzka została rozerwana. Z kolei moja jest nie ruszona. Rozumiesz? - Spytałam.

John z uśmiechem pokiwał głową.

-Tiaa... Teraz będą się mnie pytać co robiłem, że jest tak podarta.

-Nie martw się. Mam pomysł co z nią zrobić. - Powiedziałam szczerząc się do niego. Zdjęłam z siebie resztki bluzki.

-Masz może igłę i nitkę? - Spytałam.


	28. Chapter 28

-Co z tym robisz? - Spytał John.

Siedzieliśmy na środku jego pokoju. Ja zszywałam ze sobą rozerwane kawałki koszulki, a John się po prostu przyglądał.

-Zobaczysz. - Odpowiedziałam.

-No. Skończyłam. - Powiedziałam po jakimś czasie. Wstałam i zaprezentowałam swoje dzieło.

-Fartuch?

-Z tego co wiem, to Jane bardzo lubi piec. To będzie prezent od nas obojga. W końcu to ty poświęciłeś na to swoją koszulkę. - Odparłam.

-Wygląda trochę biednie. Brakuje mu ozdób. - Skomentował John. - Hmm... Chyba powinienem mieć gdzieś jakieś wstążki.

John podszedł do szafy i zaczął grzebać w jednej z szuflad. Po jakimś czasie wyjął szpulkę z jasnoniebieską wstążką i torebkę ze sztucznymi kwiatkami.

-Do czego Ci to było potrzebne? - Spytałam.

-Na Święta. Zawsze kupuję na zapas. Tak w razie czego. - Odparł z uśmiechem.

Po paru minutach nasze dzieło było skończone.

-Wypadałoby go jakoś zapakować, czy coś. - Powiedziałam.

-To nie będzie problem. Jake ma wielką kolekcję najprzeróżniejszych pudełek. Twierdzi, że w końcu któreś mu się do czegoś przyda, ale jak na razie tylko leżą i się kurzą. - Powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił po chwili niosąc parę pudełek.

-Nie byłem pewny, które by najlepiej pasowało, więc wziąłem te, które mogłyby się nadawać. - Odparł kładąc pudełka na podłodze. Wzięłam do ręki jedno z mniejszych i powiedziałam:

-To na pewno będzie dobre.

-Och... I teraz muszę to wszystko odnosić z powrotem. - Powiedział John. Zaśmiałam się i wyszedł z resztą pudeł. Zapakowałam fartuch.

-Hmm... Myślisz, że jej się spodoba? - Spytałam Johna gdy wrócił do pokoju.

-Na pewno. - Powiedział z uśmiechem.

Zawiązałam swoją koszulę na biodrach i szybko zeszliśmy na dół.

-Jane! Jane! - Wołał John. Jane była akurat w kuchni. Odwróciła się do nas i uśmiechnęła.

-Coś się stało? - Spytała.

-Mamy coś dla Ciebie.

-Tak? A z jakiej okazji?

-Żadnej. To prezent bez okazji. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem i podałam jej prezent. Odpakowała go i zaśmiała się.

-Dziękuję wam. Jest przecudny. - Powiedziała wyjmując fartuch z pudełka. - Gdzie taki dostaliście?

-Sami zrobiliśmy. - Powiedział John. - A raczej Cady zrobiła.

Zarumieniłam się lekko.

-Nie oszukuj, ja tylko zszyłam wszystko razem. - Powiedziałam.

-Ale gdybyś jednak nie zszyła, to nie byłoby prezentu.

-A gdybyś ty nie miał materiałów, to też by go nie było.

-Hahaha! Przestańcie się już kłócić o takie bzdury. Bardzo wam dziękuję. - Powiedziała Jane i dała nam po całusie w czoło. Gdy się od nas odsunęła, zrobiła bardzo zdziwioną minę.

-Ekhm... Cady, twoje skrzydła. - John szepnął. Ups. Nieświadomie "wyjęłam" skrzydła i teraz miałam je lekko rozłożone. Gdy się zorientowałam o co chodzi, szybko je zwinęłam i "schowałam".

-Ojej... Nie wiedziałam, że masz skrzydła. - Powiedziała cicho Jane. - Mogłabyś je pokazać jeszcze raz?

Popatrzyłam na nią trochę zaskoczona.

-O-oczywiście... - Powiedziałam i ponownie "wyjęłam" skrzydła. Jane podeszła do nich i zaczęła oglądać.

-Są... Niesamowite. - Powiedziała cicho. - O. Co to? Blizna? Co się stało?

-Ja... Wolałabym o tym nie mówić...

-Och... No dobrze. Do niczego Cię nie zmuszam moja droga. - Powiedziała Jane i uśmiechnęła się. Ja też się uśmiechnęłam, ale nieśmiało.

-Hej, Cady. Może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz? Jest bardzo ładna pogoda. - Powiedział John.

-Jasne. Czemu nie. - Powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się szerzej.


End file.
